The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, and in particular, to a patient support apparatus configured to communicate a status of the patient support apparatus to a remote output. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bed status system configured to receive a location of the patient support apparatus and a status of the patient support apparatus and communicate the status to the remote output.
Patient support apparatuses may be configured to determine a status of various pieces of equipment included in the patient support apparatus. Status information may include a height of a patient support surface above ground, position of siderails included in the patient support apparatus, inflation state of an inflatable air mattress included in the patient support apparatus, whether a patient has attempted to or exited the patient support apparatus, and other similar statuses. Once statuses are known, the patient support apparatus may communicate locally the statuses to an area in a patient room in which the patient support apparatus is also located.
Caregivers desiring to determine the status of equipment included in the patient support apparatus must enter physically each room to receive the status communication provided by each patient support apparatus. As a result, caregivers must spend significant time and resources to obtain the status of each patient support apparatus in each patient room in a healthcare facility.